Disney Unites
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: Disney characters from animation studios AND pixar come together to fight for what they believe is right. Disney Channel is taking control of their audiences and enslaving their youthful minds with nothing but teenage cr*p. When people around the globe begin to lose hope in the original Disney, will the characters stand together and bring some magic back for one last time?
1. Walt's Death

**First Disney fic finally! So this story is about all Disney characters from animation studios AND pixar coming together to fight for what they believe is right. Disney Channel is taking control of their audiences and enslaving their youthful minds with nothing but teenage cr*p. When people around the globe begin to lose hope in Disney, will the characters stand together and bring some magic back for one last time? (I personally loathe Disney Channel so if you like it DO NOT read this fic!). Yes I know I am sounding dramatic I KNOW people still really like Disney. I am just emphasizing the effect I think Disney Channel has become on audiences today and how I think the REAL Disney characters would react. It's like The Muppet movie that came out like 2ish years ago. Oh and Disney characters will be seen in real life and stuff so yeah enjoy **

Walt Disney died on December 15th, 1966.

Burbank California Dec. 15th 1966.

Mickey Mouse sits in the waiting room patiently waiting for his friend, Walt, to recover. He stared at his shows trying hard to hold the tears back in his eyes. Suddenly a doctor rushed in holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Mouse?"

"Y-yes?" Mickey chocked.

"Walt would like a word with you."

Mickey got up to his feet and walked into Walt's hospital room. Tubes were up his nose and he had trouble breathing. Mickey sat down beside him and gently grabbed his fragile hand. Walt slowly moved his head to face his creation and smiled. Mickey tried his best to smile as tears rolled down his face.

"Mickey" he breathed.

"Yes Walt?"

"W-will you promise me th-that you will keep making dreams c-come true? And you'll m-make everyone b-believe?"

Mickey nodded his head as he continued to cry.

"I-I will Walt" he chocked, "I just wish you could stay l-longer! What if I l-let everyone down?"

Walt reaches over and hands him a drawing. Mickey gently takes it and studies the image. It was an old sketch of him.

"I drew that when I was 10 years old"

Mickey looks up at Walt smiling.

"I know you c-can take care of Disney, w-without me there. "

Mickey began to cry as he squeezed his friend's hand.

"I know you'll keep Disney going long after I am dead and gone. You'll keep children laughing and smiling, and make their dreams come true. That's all I ever wanted. Mickey"

Mickey looked up staring at Walt's pale expression. He was shocked to see his friend was crying as well.

He gently placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder.

"Disney will continue for centuries and I won't let anything bad happen to it Walt" Mickey cried.

"Keep moving forward" he smiled as he gently shut his eyes and rested his head against his pillow. From then on Walt Disney never opened his eyes again.


	2. Author Note

...**Ok really? Seriously?! You guys actually LIKE my fic? Not to be rude or critical about my writing but I think it's a pretty sappy kinda dumb idea...*sigh* I don't know if Im going to continue it though. Im already crammed with school work, have a ton of self art projects to deal with, screenwriting, South Park in California, and on top of that a bazillion other fanfics to still work on! I think Im just gonna turn this into a one shot and sorry if that disappoints you and all. I just don't think its ging to turn out good...what should I do?**


	3. A Message to Mickey

**I am finally going to give in to this fanfiction! Hopefully it will turn out well and you guys really like since you're the reasons why I am continuing it. Thanks a lot and enjoy chapter 2 **

Bianca and Bernard (The Rescuers) sat quietly on the window sill of the Haunted Mansion. They gazed up at the bright pink sunset and watched the clouds slowly move by, casting shadows along the still grass.

"It's funny how the sky color is so different in Austrailia" Bernard remarked. (Lots of these references come from the Rescuers sequel The Rescuers Down Under)

"You won't stop talking about that place" Bianca giggled moving closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm I sure am going to miss all of those life threatening adventures we had with Kody!"

"Not to mention Wilbur and Jake!" Bianca teased.

All of a sudden the window behind them blew open knocking the two mice off. They both clung onto the corner of the window as it swayed back and forth. A ghost looked out and saw Bernard and Bianca and gasped.

"Wow I am so sorry guys. Just thought the mansion needed a little air. We don't want to upset the guests!"

"Aren't you gonna help us down?" Bernard asked.

"Bernard dear, he's a ghost"

"Besides you guys are the rescuers! You can find a way to-"

Marahute quickly dove down and swooped up the two mice screeching at the top of her lungs.

"That works to" the ghost said closing the windows.

Marahute circled around New Orleans Square before finally landing in the patch of grass next to the mansion.

"Thank you so much Marahute" Bianca nodded hopping off of the giant golden eagle.

"You didn't have to fly around New Orleans, all we needed was to get down" Bernard said fixing his hat.

"Oh Miss Bianca! Mister Bernard!" cried a familiar faint voice.

Snow White ran toward them and knelt down in the grass handing them a small slip of paper with a note on it.

"Good evening Snow White" Bianca greeted as Bernard took the note.

"Same to you Miss Bianca"

"What is this?" Bernard asked reading the letter.

"It's an invitation for Mickey. I want to give it to him but I've been walking around the park for so long I was hoping I could get someone else to deliver it. I really don't mean to be rude but do you suppose you could do it?"

"Where is he?" Bianca asked.

"Fantasyland"

"That's a long way. It's much too far for us." Bernard pointed out.

"I think it would be better if we got someone fast and quick" said Bianca

Marahute looked prideful knowing she would deliver the note in time.

"Someone reliable and trustworthy. Someone we can really count on."

Marahute bowed and opened the flap of her large wings.

"Evinrude!"

Marachute let out a confused squak as she quickly turned and noticed Evinrude hovering above a patch of grass in the distance, frowning in distress.

"Oh Evinrude would be perfect!" Snow White beamed.

"Evinrude!" Bianca called.

Evinrude rushed over as Bernard handed him the large letter for Mickey.

"Take this to Mickey ASAP. He's all the way in Fantasyland, think you can do it?" Bianca asked.

The dragonfly groaned seeing how far away the area was.

"You can do it pal!" Bernard encouraged.

Evinrude sighed as he picked up the note and flew out from the Haunted Mansion. He flew around Main Street dodging little kids pointing him out and large stands of balloons and cotton candy as well as other Disney characters walking around and interacting with the guests. Evinrude finally reached Fantasyland and spotted Mickey right by Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. He collapsed to the ground panting heavily as he managed to hand the note in to Mickey.

"Thanks Evinrude!" he chirped as he began to read the note to himself. His large smile suddenly turned into a slight frown. He put the note in his pocket and left Disneyland without saying another word.


	4. Steve Jobs

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long you can blame school. After I wrote the second chapter I went to Disneyland so I can hopefully come up with fresh new ideas centered around Disneyland (which is where most of this story will take place). This chapter involves some Disney history so don't get ticked off if I get some facts and dates wrong.**

Mickey left the park and wandered around the main entrance of Disneyland. Out in front he could see the massive parking lot with small excited children tugging on their parent's arms, the large Disney established hotels and dining areas off in the distance, characters of all sorts welcoming the guests. He noticed it was starting to get dark and decided to take the shuttle to his destination.

"SHUTTLE LEAVES IN 5 MINUTES!" the driver announced as people scurried aboard.

"Oh no I'll never make it!"

He began to run when suddenly children began to crowd around him, asking for autographs and pictures.

"I'm real sorry kids, but I've gotta be somewhere! I'll be back soon!"

The crowd walked back into the park.

Mickey rushed down to the station. The final shuttle bus blew a large puff of smoke and sped off, leaving the cartoon behind.

"Oh no I'm too late!"

"Hey Mickey maybe I can help!"

The mouse turned around as Roger Rabbit and his car (does he even have a name?) skidded into the station crashing into poles and benches.

"Damn it Roger! Why can't I drive myself?!"

"Calm down fellas" Mickey said nervously hopping into the vehicle.

"So where are you going?" Roger asked.

"Disney Animation Studio!"

"Okey dokie then! Lets-"

"Ahem!" the car interrupted.

"Oh uh that's right, you can drive! No pressure buddy" the rabbit gulped sliding into the passengers seat.

The car started his engine and smoothly drove down Anaheim.

"I wish I could get my license!" Roger complained

"Aw cheer up Roger! You just have to keep practicing and learn to be cautious of your surroundings. Just keep moving forward"

"Hey that line sounds familiar!" he said scratching his head.

Mickey smiled and remembered that memorable quote from his creator, Walt.

"Oh I remember! I was in line at a café in Toontown and saw my beautiful wife Jessica. I stared into her eyes and forgot I was still in line, when suddenly baby Herman screamed in my ear, ROGER KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"

Mickey stared at him in confusion.

"So why are you going to Disney Animation Studious?"

He sighed and handed Roger the note. The rabbit read it to himself and gasped, handing the note back.

His ears slumped down and tears filled his eyes.

"Mickey I am so sorry, I-I don't know what to say" he sniffed.

"We're here, my brakes are a little rusty and the seatbelts are loose so you may wanna hang on to something!"

"What?"

The car slammed on his brakes as Roger and Mickey flung forward and tumbled into the cement pavement of the studio.

"You should consider fixing those seatbelts", Mickey said brushing himself off.

"Yeah" Roger agreed.

"Are you ok? Do you need a hand?"

"No thanks I'm good" Roger said from underneath the crumbled pavement, "I don't feel any pain."

"Mickey sighed as he walked in through the front doors.

"He didn't even say thank you or goodbye" the car said annoyed.

Suddenly Roger lifted his face up and began to bawl, his tears filled up the large hole he made in the cement.

"Roger what's wrong?"

"It's-It's Mickey!"

"What about him?"

"He's going to confront Steve Jobs!"

"That technical genius? What's so bad about him?"

Roger bolted off the ground and leaned in close to the car's face slamming his head against the front hood.

"YOU *slam* DON'T *slam* GET *slam* IT *slam* THIS *slam* COULD *slam* BE *slam* THE *slam* END *slam* OF *slam* HAND *slam* DRAWN *slam* ANIMATION *slam* HISTORY *slam*!"

"Roger darling what's wrong?!" Jessica called scurrying across the street.

Roger ran up, hugged his wife and bawled.

"Lucky rabbit" the car scoffed.

"Don't cry Roger darling, sit on my lap and tell Jessica all about it"

"You can sit on my lap" the car teased as Jessica kicked his left tire with her sharp heel.

Mickey walked inside the empty hallways and into a large room where the head department of Disney Animation Studio met. As he took a seat and looked around, noticing the room was completely empty all except for a man who sat in front of him. He had thin circular glasses and a patch of light brown hair.

"Hello there Mickey" he greeted.

"S-Steve Jobs?" he gulped.

The man chuckled.

"It's quite a pleasure to finally meet you" he said shaking the mouse's glove.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir, you've done a lot for this country"

"Why thank you Mickey! I've been a fan of yours since I was a child."

Mickey smiled in relief. Steve didn't seem like a bad guy at all.

"I have some friends here who would just love to meet you"

He grabbed a box and set it on the table. Two small characters climbed out. The sight of them made Mickey's skin crawl, his heart sank in a deep abyss of horror.


	5. Strange Things Are Happening

**Well it's about time I finally updated, XD enjoy the next chapter. Also I'm going to include song sequences from random Disney movies through the rest of this story so I hope you enjoy them! **

"Mickey I'd like you to meet Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear. They're going to appear in a new movie in a couple of months called _Toy Story._ It will be the first computer animated movie ever to be seen in theaters!"

"Oh but Disney doesn't work with computer animation" Mickey interrupted.

"Oh that's right I forgot to give you this" Steve replied handing the cartoon a scroll of paper and an ink pen.

"What's this?"

"It's an agreement I want you to sign. So Pixar can be linked with the Disney title. Whenever Pixar movies are distributed, they will be entitled with Disney"

Mickey slowly nodded.

I got a few things to fax before the studio closes. Woody? Buzz?" Would you mind staying here for a little while?"

"Not at all" the cowboy assured.

"You can count on us" buzz saluted as Steve exited the room.

"Two dimensional mouse!" the space ranger toy called out, "What galaxy do you come from?"

"Huh?"

"Don't mind Buzz he thinks he's a real space ranger" Woody whispered.

The space ranger and cowboy began to argue as Mickey watched in amazement. They actually had lots of character to them. He wondered if 3D cartoons weren't really a bad thing after all. He went into a room next door and read the document to himself. He picked up the ink pen and signed his name away.

"I just hope this animation doesn't get too out of hand" he sighed.

He went back inside to see the two toys still arguing.

"Gosh darn it!" Steve complained bitterly as he grabbed the two toys and put them away in the box.

"Now once the movie premieres and all of the Toy Story characters come to stay at the park, you'll make them feel welcome won't you?"

"I always will" Mickey cheered as Steve nodded and took the box away. The mouse heard a knock on the window. He opened it and noticed the magic carpet from one of their newest films Aladdin.

Mickey hopped on as the carpet soared across L.A. and straight back to Disneyland.

After months had passed, today was the big day that _Toy Story_ would premiere in theaters. Mickey and many of his friends went into the small little theater on Main Street and sat down to watch _Toy Story. _Mickey was especially nervous. Too his surprise the movie was a success. He found himself applauding with the rest of the characters by the end of the film with a wide grin on his face. As he walked out of the theater he heard all of the characters talk about their opinions of the film itself.

"That was a great story, truly magical" Cinderella exasperated as her mice friends agreed.

"That animation was a bit...curious if I do say so myself" Alice mumbled.

"That was funny momma!" Roo cheered as his mother laughed and patted his head.

"Those toys sure were strange" Piglet spoke nervously as he and Pooh walked side by side, "but it was a clever idea"

Late at night Al of the characters and park visitors gathered around to watch Mickey officially welcome the cast of _Toy Story_.

"Well folks I gotta say I really liked Disney Pixar's Toy Story and I really hope you all go see it in theaters soon! It's truly a classic!"

The audience cheered as Mickey noticed a hand-drawn cartoon limo pull up into Main Street.

"Ladies and Gentleman without further ado, here is the cast of Toy Story the movie! Let's all give a warm welcome to Sherrif Woody!"

The crowd cheered as the small toy climbed down from the limo and rushed over to Mickey who shook his hand and escorted him to a small stage full of spotlights. One by one he shook hands with Buzz, Slink, Mr. Potato Head, Ham, Rex, and the rest of the Toy Story gang. The toys were enthralled at all of their screaming fans. The cartoon suddenly heard people comparing the two different animations.

"Don't you just love how real they look?"

"I know! Finally something more realistic"

"Who needs another old 2 dimensional cartoon cast?"

Mickey heard the comments and sighed in distress.

The next day things got even stranger.

***Strange Things from Toy Story by Randy Newman*** (I DON'T OWN THIS SONG this is the beginning of the song sequence/ montage. I just describe what's going on with the lyrics to the song inbetween)

Mickey opened the gates to Disneyland as everyone rushed inside. He held his hand out to greet the people as they sprinted past him and straight toward the _Toy Story_ cast who were inside a giant float resembling a toy chest. The cartoon was practically trampled over.

_I was on top of the world _

_It was right in my pocket_

_I was living the life_

_Things were just the way they should be_

Mickey walked around Tomorrowland and saw signs for new Toy Story attractions and more Pixar animation references coming soon. Daisy, Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, and Donald were all admiring the signs as well as the _Toy Story_ cast

_I had friends_

_I had lots of friends_

_Now all my friends are gone_

Mickey looked all around Tommorowland and watched construction workers taking down old stores and attractions and making everything look way too futuristic, especially in the mid 90s.

_Stange things_

_Strange things are happenin to me..._

_Ain't no doubt about it_

As the song faded out Mickey sat on top of the Splash Mountain ride and looked out over the park as the sun began to set.

"Hello Mickey!" he heard a familiar bubbly voice. He turned around and saw a REALLY old friend of his.

"Betty Boop? It's been so long!" he said giving her a quick hug.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well I just thought I'd travel someplace new" she sighed swinging her hip.

"Still black and white like always" Mickey pointed out.

"Yep well, not really. Something terrible happened."

"What is it?"

"I've been replaced"

"What?! No one can replace you you're Betty Boop!"

"Some cartoonist at Paramount re-designed me. They drew another duplicate of me...but this time colored" she exaggerated as she handed mickey a photograph. It was Betty Boop with a short red dress and peach colored skin.

"So where are you going now?"

She sighed and picked up her bags.

"Cartoon Retirement. It's where old washed up sketches like me go and lose our abilities to walk and talk. We get transformed back into flat immobile characters on paper. Then were hung up in a museum for display in Hollywood"

"What about that place where they update your look so you don't have to completely erase you and make a new cartoon duplicate of you"

"They closed down that place a long time ago"

Mickey was completely frozen once he heard that news.

"I just wanted to wish you luck" she sighed shaking his hand.

"Wish me luck?"

"Well I don't mean to be rude or burst your bubble or anything, but how long do you think it will take before you and all of your hand drawn friends will be replaced like me?"

The cartoon looked out at Tommorwland and watched everyone meet and greet the new Toy Story characters and then compared it too the hand drawn ones.

"Its only a suggestion" she said picking her things up, "but don't get mad at them they didn't do anything wrong Mickey. Just like you, remember how big it was when colored cartoons came on the big screen?"

Mickey frowned and nodded.

"It's not your fault I'm retiring; it's just the way things are."

"I'm not mad at them, the cast of Toy Story is great, I just think this is all a little too fast"

"That's just what Steve Jobs is, trying to progress the future too quickly" she sneered as she picked up her things and trudged down the hill top.

Mickey climbed down and headed straight for Toontown. He contacted Roger Rabbit and his car and explained about what Betty Boop had told him about cartoon retirement.

"Oh no that's terrible!" Roger gasped as the car frowned.

"I was hoping you guys could take me there"

"Well I don't need to brag but we got a lot of people waiting to get on Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin-"

"Open your eyes Roger there's not even a 2 minute line!" the car yelled as the three glanced at the ride noticing hardly anyone had any interest to go on.

"Oh I know, it's just those gosh darn Pixar characters"  
"So will you take me to Cartoon Retirement?"

"Well I still have a pretty tight schedule" the rabbit began.

"JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" the car hollered as the three hopped inside and drove out of the park.

**Next chapter gets into more detail about god awful Disney Channel and the Cartoon Retirement Center. If you guys like the song sequences I will continue doing those. Please leave a review **


End file.
